


Heart's Desire

by yukihimedono



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, F/M, Lime, Love, Oneshot, Romance, Subtext, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukihimedono/pseuds/yukihimedono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou meddles with Shuurei and Ryuuki's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta-read.

Heart's Desire

~ ~ ~

There were reasons why Ryuuki had acted so stupid in the beginning. He had always been waiting for Seiran to come home, to take back what was rightfully his. Then he could hand the thrown over to him and be free. But that never happened and it was thanks to being the emperor that he had the chance to meet Shuurei Kou. He was so caught up in trying to impress her that he forgot his act. His quick learning cut the time he had with her in half. Ryuuki was desperately looking for a way to keep her by his side. A knock brought the man out of his thoughts. He shifted some papers before speaking, allowing the visitor to enter.

Grand Master Shou appeared, sliding through the door as it gently clicked shut behind him. He turned and took the emperor in before he spoke. “Something seems to be bothering you, my lord.” He glanced around the room, noting the additions that Shuurei had left.

Ryuuki frowned and turned away. “You know what that 'something' is, so why bother asking me?”

He chuckled. “Why don't you ask for her hand in marriage?”

“Don't you think I have?” he replied.

“Oh, so she did refuse. Does her father know of the offer?”

Ryuuki nodded. “He said that he could not make Shuurei accept my proposal against her will.” There was a long pause before he spoke again. “I do not want that either. I want Shuurei to come to me of her own will.”

“What are her feelings?” Grand Master Shou requested.

Ryuuki glared at him. “That's none of your business.”

“Very well then,” he sighed deeply. He turned to leave and as his hand landed on the door, he paused. “You know she leaves today,” he stated before the door closed behind him.

Grand Master Shou smiled as he headed toward his rooms. He needed to retrieve the mixture before he went to visit Shuurei, giving her the payment for services rendered. He would be a little late but his curiosity was peaked and no harm could be done if there were no feelings. He chuckled to himself. In fact, the man saw it as helping the two.

The elder opened the door and hurried to the locked cabinet, pulling the key out as his other hand grabbed the lock. It easily slipped in and clicked with the turn. He opened the right door and grabbed a blue vile off the third shelf before closing and securing the medicine. He dropped the drug into the secret pocket inside his sleeve then moved to another set of shelves below to pull the top off of a jar, grabbing a few tea leaves before closing the lid and placing the them in a pouch. Shou closed the door behind him as he moved toward Shuurei's quarters.

~ ~ ~

Shuurei was humming to herself, packing away the last of her books when the knock came. She rose and moved to the door, opening it to find Seiran. She smiled brightly as he entered. “Seiran, what are you doing here?”

“Shouka-dono said that you would need my help,” he replied as he surveyed her progress.

“Father? Didn't he tell you that Ryuuki was sending me home by carriage?”

Seiran cringed when he heard her use Ryuuki's name with such familiarity. Then his eyes darken as he ground his teeth. “Shouka-dono!”

Shuurei laughed nervously. “Seiran, don't worry, you can ride home with me. Here, I'll fetch you a snack.” She moved to the table across the room and grabbed the silver bowl before turning to head back to Seiran. “They are delicious and fresh!”

Her smile gripped his heart as he reached for a mandarin. He couldn't refuse Shuurei. “Thank you, ojou-sama.”

Another knock caught their attention before the door opened. A man from the lower court appeared, dressed in the blues of his section. He bowed before he spoke. “Lady Shuurei, your carriage is ready.”

“Ah, I'm not done yet!” She shoved the bowl at Seiran as she rushed to finish the last trunk.

The man smiled at her actions as he went to set the dish back where Shuurei had retrieved it. He turned to watch her for a split second. “Ojou-sama, I will escort these two trunks to the carriage and come back for you and the last.”

“Ah, thank you Seiran. I will be finished when you return.” She smiled brightly as he turned and ordered the other man to grab the lighter one. The door was left half opened as the men exited and Shuurei was so caught up in finishing quickly that she was oblivious to the newest visitor.

Grand Master Shou cleared his throat, startling the young woman.

Shuurei turned to see the source and smiled. “Grand Master! Forgive me for the mess. The carriage was ready sooner than thought.” She closed the lid on the chest and locked it.

He waved a hand. “Nonsense, I thought to save you the trouble of coming by. I'm surprised at the briskness of...”

“Yes, but it was thoughtful of you to come by,” she broke in. Shuurei was not up to discussing her relationship with the emperor. Nor why the carriage was ready so quickly.

“I brought some tea that I wanted to share with you. I think you will enjoy it. The flavor is quite nice,” he spoke as he brought the bag out, handing it to her.

“Thank you,” she replied smiling, happy the subject was changed. She moved to boil water, then turned to set aside the leaves for each cup.

“I was hoping to refine our agreement,” he spoke as he surveyed the, now empty, room. He had made sure to face away from the main entrance. He would have a chance when Shuurei returned with the tea. Just as she sat the tray down in front of him, a knock came.

“Excuse me, Grand Master Shou,” she spoke as she began to move to the door. When opened, Shuurei's eyes met Seiran's face and smiled. She stepped aside as both he and the court official entered. “Seiran, I must speak with Grand Master Shou before I leave. Could you please take the last trunk down and wait for me?”

He nodded as he quietly answered, “Yes.” Blue eyes briefly landed on Shou before he turned and helped the man carry the last trunk out the door.

Shou saw his chance and slipped the blue container out of his pocket, quickly pouring the contents into the cup opposite him. Just as fast, he dropped the vile back into the secret compartment and picked up the drink closest to him to begin sipping the cooling liquid.

Shuurei shut the door and returned to the table just as Shou finished his second taste. His eyes were opened in delight. “This is very delicious, Lady Shuurei.”

“Thank you, Grand Master. Shall we continue?”

“Yes. First, I would like to discuss the payment.” He sat the saucer down as she moved the tray to her side, picking up her tea. “I feel that you have more than met my expectations that were first laid out. Therefore I have added an extra five hundred in gold. Is that agreeable?” he asked as he dropped the pouch on the table and picked the tea up again.

She choked a little on the liquid. Her eyes lit up as she stared at the object. “Yes, but -” Shou held his hand up to stop her. “Thank you very much, Grand Master Shou,” she smiled, reaching out to put it away.

“You are very good at making the tea leaves come to their full fruit,” he paused before continuing, “I believe you have a talent for it, be it tea leaves or men.”

“Thank you,” she replied as she picked her cup up and drank. “I believe that it is the tea that does all the work. I only brew the water. You were right, this tea is wonderful. It's very sweet and delicious.”

“A personal mixture of blackberry leaves,” he spoke then remained silent as they drank in peace. He had calculated that she had drank more than half by now.

“So what was the other thing you wished to speak with me about?” she asked. Her curiosity was peaked.

He glanced at her, holding her eyes. “How do you feel about Ryuuki?”

His blunt question caught her off guard. She was silent for a moment. “I'm not sure I understand what you mean by that.”

“What are your true feelings about him? Is it affection, or devotion to him because he is the emperor? I know you are fond of him.”

“I am fond of him but I don't see a difference between affection or devotion when serving one's emperor.”

“Are you telling me the truth I wonder,” he spoke softly and Shuurei held her breath. “If you are indeed fond of him, then why not accept his marriage proposal?”

“What do you mean?” she stuttered then paused. “How did you...?” she began but stopped herself short of finishing the question.

“You don't have to answer me but your wish to change Saiunkoku could become much easier. Doors will open to you by becoming the empress. You would be able to change many things that way, Shuurei.”

Shuurei stared at him as he smiled knowingly and picked the cup up again. She followed suit, quickly trying to come up with a valid and believable excuse as to why she had not thought of that before. The truth was not something she wished to disclose. Even to herself. She finished her tea, sitting the white china down as she glanced at the Grand Master.

He laughed lightly. “Come, don't let my words disturb you that much. Walk me a ways.”

“Of course,” Shuurei replied as she stood and followed him to the door. They turned left toward the main palace and away from the forgotten waiting carriage. After several minutes, she couldn't hold her question back. “Grand Master Shou, why would you ask me such a question?”

“I believe that you and Ryuuki are a perfect match,” he smiled at her. It was something he had thought from the moment he met the young Shuurei many years ago.

She returned the grin as they proceed forth. Shuurei swayed as her mind became wrapped in how she really felt about Ryuuki. She had truly enjoyed her time with him and how he made her feel. And he supported her and her ideals, dreams. Maybe she did love him, or could come to love him but what difference did it make when she was restricted as well.

They stopped. “This is where we part. Thank you for the beautiful company and delicious tea, Lady Shuurei. Please come back to me from time to time.”

She bowed as he turned to walk toward the courts. She stood and turned to look behind her. The path led to Ryuuki's rooms. And Shuurei suddenly felt that she couldn't leave without at least saying thank you to him for keeping his promise. With her mind made up, the woman briskly walked toward the emperor's quarters.

Within minutes, Shuurei stood in front of the doors and took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart and steady herself. Her hand rose to knock on the ornate doors and heard Ryuuki's response, calling her in. She pushed the door open as she entered, seeing the emperor's back facing her. Shuurei released the breath she had been holding. How did she really feel about him? About the man in front of her? Did she love him? Was that quickness called love? She had all questions and no answers.

“Ryuuki,” she heard herself speak and saw him turn to face her. Their eyes locked and then the world seemed to fall as Shuurei stumbled. Before she could argue with Ryuuki, he swooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed, sitting her on his lap. She could feel his warm hands on her cheeks and Shuurei opened her eyes to see his staring back at her. “Ryuuki.”

His blood stilled as their eyes met, but he didn't want to alarm her. “Shuurei, you look....ah, are you okay?”

She nodded and smiled back at him, “Yes.” She felt wonderful.

Her expression made him nervous. He lowered his hands. “You don't have a fever. Would you like me to call a doctor?”

“No, thank you,” she replied quickly. What had come over her? She moved to get up but Ryuuki grabbed her arm, stilling her.

“Tell me, what happened?” he ordered gently.

The serious look in his eyes startled her and it hurt. She pushed through his hold and moved several feet away. “Nothing is wrong,” she replied with her back to him. Shuurei knew her cheeks were flushed and she didn't want Ryuuki to see her reacting like this. Was it true then, had she fallen in love and not known? She thought she would feel relief but her heart ached when she realized what it meant. She would still have to leave him. Love couldn't change anything.

“Shuurei!” he shouted as he stormed over to her. “You were drugged. That's something!” He caught her hand before she could move away again.

When she turned, he saw the surprise in her eyes. “Drugged? That's ridiculous, why would...” she began as she swayed into Ryuuki's arms again.

“Tell me who visited you today?” he demanded as he wrapped his limbs around her.

“How?” she whispered. “It doesn't make sense.” She stepped away from Ryuuki who let go when she put force into it. Shuurei pulled the money out, swaying before her legs gave way.

Ryuuki moved toward her, catching her before her head could hit the floor. He ignored the clank of the coins as they hit the stone and rolled to a stop.

She had lost full consciousness this time. And it couldn't be a good thing. Whatever she had been drugged with was potentially dangerous. He needed to know who she had been with. Ryuuki gently laid her down on the bed and turned to examine the money. He picked up the closest coin and recognized the insignia. It was his. _'Dammit,'_ he cursed, clutching the gold.

Shuurei moaned and Ryuuki turned to her, sitting on the side of the mattress so he could check her vitals. Her pulse was regular and but her eyes were still dilated. Another clear sign that she had been drugged.

“Shuurei, can you hear me?” he spoke as he leaned in. “Shuurei?” He really needed that information. He didn't want another incident like last time.

“Ryuuki?” she replied hopefully and opened her eyes. Why hadn't she noticed how beautiful his eyes were?

“Shuurei, who gave you that money?” Ignoring his question, Shuurei shot up and kissed the emperor, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ryuuki was caught off guard. He had no idea what was going on. She had been acting weird. Then his thoughts filled with who his last visitor had been and what the topic of conversation was. What were his reasons behind _this_!? Had he drugged her and sent her here?

He pulled away from Shuurei, even though her lips were soft and he definitely did not want _her_ to stop kissing _him_. “Shuurei!”

Her hands grabbed at his forearms. “Ryuuki, I know how I feel about you but,” she bowed her head to continue, “things are difficult for me. I love you, Ryuuki, but I am not the perfect choice for you. I just needed to tell you that. Please pick another to be your wife.”

He was stunned into silence. She loved him. She returned his feelings. Whatever complications she spoke of did not matter. They would get through it together. He didn't want anyone other than Shuurei. “I don't care, Shuurei. I just want you by my side and no one else.” He saw the tears swell in her eyes and leaned in to return the previous kiss.

Shuurei accepted him as he slipped his tongue in to explore her mouth. It was delicious, virgin, and his. Now she was in his grasp. Now she was his alone. Tonight, he would make her his forever.

Ryuuki's hands moved up and down her back, drawing her closer as he deepened the kiss. Quickly, he untied the fabric at her waist, loosing both robes. She gasped lightly but did not pull away. He realized the purpose of it now. It was so that he would have his wish. Shuurei coming to him of her own free will. But he couldn't be sure that it was really _her_ free will. He knew that she was drugged but he was having a hard time focusing on the important issue. She tasted so sweet and he couldn't get enough.

Her response to his actions surprised Ryuuki even more. Her hands slid in between the cloth and his skin. His fingers reached for the fabric on her shoulders, moving it down to reveal the top of her breasts as she leaned forward to brush up against him. Shuurei had never acted like that before.

The emperor understood now. She had been given a love potion of sorts, one that probably gave her deepest desires the ability to surface. Shuurei was in danger, but it was his desires that would put her there if they continued. He wanted her so bad and now he knew what price he might have pay. It all really depended on how Shuurei would react once she fully understood their actions. And if she could even predict what he would do after.

Yes. He had to stop this now. But Ryuuki couldn't seem to pull away from Shuurei long enough to breathe. A sound brought him out of his quickly building lust. He instinctively put Shuurei behind him as he reached for the sword that was kept by his bed. He slipped one foot off the bed before the emperor felt a tug.

“Ryuuki, what's the matter?” she said as she scooted closer.

He glanced back and saw her upper thighs as the fabric inched higher whenever she shifted. “I heard something,” he replied, forcibly tearing his eyes away from her. He quickly checked the room to ensure they were alone before he returned to Shuurei's side. She hadn't attempted to straighten her clothes. Ryuuki sighed as he stared at the woman. “Shuurei, we can't do this now.”

“Why, Ryuuki?” she asked, staring at him and feeling the pain of rejection.

“I'll escort you home. We can talk about it tomorrow, when you feel better,” he said as he pulled her clothes back into place, ignoring the hurt expression on her face. He quickly and expertly reorganized her clothing before he let her go to reach for his headpiece.

“Ryuuki, were your feelings just for show?” she asked his back.

He turned to look at her, surprised that she thought such a thing. He was only thinking of her feelings. He wanted her to understand what she would be committing to. “No, they weren't,” he replied as he led her to the door.

~ ~ ~

Seiran couldn't wait any longer. He knew there had to be a reason she was delayed. He ordered the man to wait with the carriage while he went to fetch her. As he rounded the corner near Shuurei's rooms, Seiran noticed it was ajar.

He slowly opened it and called out her name, but only silence answered him. He quickly searched the area for her but found nothing save the serving tray and two tea cups. Frustrated, Seiran turned and saw Shuurei with Ryuuki standing in the door's threshold.

“Shuurei,” he spoke but stopped himself when he saw her expression. Grey eyes instantly focused on Ryuuki and he immediately understood as his anger rose. “What did you do!?” he demanded as he swiftly approached him.

Shuurei surprised them both as she stepped in between them. “Please, Seiran, I would like to go home.”

“Oujo-sama,” he began before she cut him off.

“The Emperor did nothing wrong, Seiran,” she spoke before she turned and walked away.

Ryuuki sighed before moving back toward his quarters. Seiran quickly caught up to his brother, grabbing his arm and stopping him. “What happened?”

“Please make sure she gets home safely, Seiran.” Ryuuki pulled away and continued on as the man turned and began walking in Shuurei's direction.

It was clear that something happened between them but whatever it was, had ended in Shuurei's painful expression. Even, Ryuuki looked like he was in the same boat. Seiran quickened his steps until he was in stride beside Shuurei. They remained silent as the duo stepped into the carriage and on the ride home.

Seiran wasn't sure how to ask and was afraid that it would upset her more. But he was also very worried about her. He knew of Ryuuki's proposal. He asked him for permission before even asking Shouka-dono.

Seiran stepped out of the carriage before Shuurei, turning around to extend a hand to her, helping her down. He saw her face change as he heard Shouka's voice behind him. “It's good to have you home, Shuurei.”

“It's good to be home, father,” she replied, smiling.

He turned and watched them embrace. If he didn't know better, Seiran would think her smile was genuine. “I'll get the luggage,” Seiran spoke, waving them off as the carriage driver helped him unload the trunks.

When Seiran finished, he found them in the kitchen, Shuurei cleaning as Shouka sat watching her. He slid into the seat across from the man and watched Shuurei move about.

“There seems to be something bothering you?”

Seiran glanced at him before sighing. “Something happened between Shuurei and Ryuuki before we left.” He glanced at her before continuing. “Shuurei seemed to be really upset. She didn't speak the entire way home. I'm a little worried, Shouka-dono.”

He nodded in understanding. “This is something that Shuurei must work through. I imagine that she is trying to figure out how she feels and what she wants.” He looked to the younger man. “I'm sure it will work out.”

~ ~ ~

Shuurei was up early, dressed in her worn dull clothes and preparing a breakfast for her father and Seiran. The biscuits were baking as she hovered over the skillet of eggs when Seiran entered. “Good morning,” she greeted him happily. “I've made some strong tea. Please sit down.”

He smiled as he walked toward the tea pot, grabbing one of the cups before pouring the steamy liquid. Shuurei turned to see him sipping the beverage and smiling at her. “Did you sleep well?”

“It's nice to be home again,” she said as she walked past him with the skillet and plate. “Now come sit down,” she ordered as she set the plate down, pouring the eggs out of the pan. “I'll have the bread out in a minute.”

He did as told, watching her before she turned back around and headed his way. Seiran grabbed one of the plates that Shuurei had set out and began scooping egg onto his plate before she dropped a biscuit on his plate.

“For you,” she spoke smiling at him.

When she turned to walk away, Seiran reached out to grab her arm, stilling her. “Shuurei,” he began softly, “are you okay?”

She gave him a small smile and nodded. “Yeah, I will be.”

“Something smells great, Shuurei,” Shouka spoke as he entered. Seiran let her go and she walked away.

“Father, please come sit. I'll get you some tea.”

“We've missed you, Shuurei,” he replied as he sat. He put eggs on his plate before she placed the bread and tea in front of him.

“I can tell,” she laughed as she turned to grab her tea then moved to sit beside him.

They ate in bursts of conversations. Shuurei asked dozens of questions about what repairs were needed and which were urgent while Shouka tried to get her to answer ones about her time there. It was clear that Shuurei was avoiding it. By the end of the meal, Shuurei was up cleaning as they sat finishing the tea.

Seiran eventually stood and told them that he would be outside cleaning some of the dead limbs away. Shouka watched him leave before focusing his attention on his daughter. His eyes followed her as she fluttered from one side of the kitchen to the other.

“Shuurei, come sit down,” he finally spoke, causing her to pause. She turned to stare at him before she slowly made her way to sit down across from her father. “I think we need to talk about what's upsetting you.”

“I'm not upset, father,” she retorted.

“You can't lie to me. Or fake it, Shuurei.”

She sighed and hung her head. “Please, father, I don't want to talk about it.”

He nodded. “I understand but Seiran is worried.”

“I'm sorry, father. I'll reassure Seiran.”

“Very well,” he spoke, releasing her as he stood. “I'll be in my study.”

Shuurei watched him leave before she sighed and covered her face, trying to hold the tears back. She took a deep breath and stood, grabbing some paper and a charcoal stick to make notes as she went to meet Seiran outside.

She found him in the back yard. “Seiran,” she called out his name, causing him to turn and wave to her. “I thought that we could go over some of the things that need attention,” she said when she was closer.

“Of course, oujo-sama,” he replied. As he pointed out some of the much needed roof and wall repairs. They were discussing some of the wall cracks when Ryuuki and Shuuei caught Seiran's attention. Shuurei noticed he was looking to the right, behind her, so she turned and froze.

Shuuei saw the look on Shuurei's face before he spoke, gaining both Seiran's attention and Ryuuki's. “Seiran, may we speak in private?”

He glanced at Shuurei before nodding. “Please excuse me, oujo-sama.”

“Of course,” she spoke, letting him move away toward the two men standing at the corner of the house.

Ryuuki broke eye contact, turning as the duo followed him. The woman sighed as her shoulders slumped. She walked around the other side of the house, using the side entrance into the kitchen so she could avoid Ryuuki. Dutifully, Shuurei began making tea only noticing Ryuuki when she turned, catching her scream.

“I didn't mean to scare you,” he spoke, keeping his distance. “Shuuei came to offer Seiran a position on the guard.”

“That's great news,” she said smiling.

“I came to tell you the money you left yesterday is still at the palace.” He watched as realization dawned on her. “You had forgotten.”

“Why did you not bring it?”

“We need to talk. I'm free tomorrow afternoon. If you have time, you should come see me,” he spoke before disappearing out into the front hall.

Shuurei could hear her father and Seiran as they shared the good news. She had no choice. They needed the money.

~ ~ ~

Shuurei felt guilty about lying to her father, even though he wouldn't have tried to stop her. She only hoped that she could avoid Seiran from seeing her. She didn't want him to know she was here as she quickly crept toward Ryuuki's rooms. When she stood in front of his door, she knocked and heard him call her in. She sighed in relief as the door shut before her eyes focused on Ryuuki standing opposite her.

He closed the gap between them, resting one hand against the door while the other locked it. “Shuurei,” he spoke before leaning down to capture her mouth. She didn't resist and he slid his arms around her, pulling the woman with him. He dragged her to the bed, laying her down and breaking the kiss to hover over her. “I need to hear you say it.”

She was forced to look him in the eye, which only made her more uncomfortable. “This is embarrassing, Ryuuki,” she said as she tried to sit up.

“Who came to visit you before you left?” he asked, not letting her move.

“What makes you think anyone came to see me?” she countered, annoyed.

“You came to see me after you said you wouldn't, told me to forget you but you kiss me. Then you leave money. Just tell me who.” He saw her struggle but heard her sigh in defeat.

“It was Grand Master Shou,” she replied finally.

Ryuuki wasn't surprised. “What else did he give you, besides the money?” he asked, watching her closely.

“There was nothing else,” she shrugged, as much as she could from her position. “We had some tea and he gave me the money. Then we walked a little ways toward his room before I came to see you.”

Ryuuki nodded, understanding that Shou had prompted Shuurei. It was heartbreaking to know she hadn't come voluntarily.

“Ryuuki, do you think that what I'm feeling isn't real?” she asked slowly, moving toward him. Shuurei reached out to touch him before he shifted to sit beside her.

“I'm not sure,” he finally replied. It was the truth. He wasn't sure if Shuurei really loved him or not. He turned to look at her, catching her eyes. “This isn't something that, if we act on, we can just forget about.” He moved closer to her. “Do you understand what this will mean? What will happen?”

She leaned in and kissed him softly. He let her pull away before she answered. “I do understand.”

He nodded and stood. “Very well. Shusui,” he called out, as the woman appeared from behind a screen.

Shuurei looked ashamed and sick as she stood and tried to move toward the door. Ryuuki grabbed her, not letting her go as she tried to break free. “How could you, Ryuuki!?”

“Shuurei, stop,” he ordered, causing her to still in fright of his tone. “This is necessary,” he spoke as his hands held her face so she could see into his eyes. “I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Just do as Shusui tells you.” She nodded and he kissed her before letting her go with the older woman.

Ryuuki watched the two disappear into the bathing area attached to his room before he slumped into a chair, sighing heavily. There wasn't much else to do but wait and hope Shusui could find out what Shuurei had been given.

Shuurei was led to a corner with a hanging curtain as Shusui helped her disrobe before she was pulled out with orders in enter the water. The woman quickly slipped into the large bath, letting the water stop at her chin as she glanced to her left. There was a sting of disappointment at not seeing Ryuuki's silhouette before a voice brought her attention back.

“I need you to drink this, Lady Shuurei,” she spoke as the woman knelt next to the water's edge.

“Shusui,” she began as she reached to take the cup, “I wasn't drugged. The Grand Master would never resort to those methods.”

“Do you really believe that, Lady Shuurei?” she asked in a low voice.

“Yes, because he has asked me directly.” She could see that the woman still didn't believe her. “The Grand Master would have tried to give me more money if he really wanted me to stay.”

Shusui nodded as Shuurei drank some of the fragrant tea. Ryuuki had told her how much money was in the pouch. Shou had tried to bribe her. He knew. “How do you feel about the Emperor?”

Shuurei's eyes darted to Shusui before fluttering away. What she had told the Grand Master had been the same thing she had told her father, Seiran and Ryuuki; she didn't love him. But it was a lie. She loved him more than she could imagine possible. So much so that it hurt. An affliction of the heart that couldn't be mended and would never heal.

“Is it too hard to admit it, Lady Shuurei?”

“There are complications, Shusui. Regardless of either of our feelings, the Emperor has a responsibility to the country, and it's one that I can't help him fulfill.”

She caught the sad look in Shuurei's eyes before Ryuuki's voice caught her ear. Shusui stood and went to greet the two women she had requested. When she rounded the curtain, Ryuuki was looming over them as he spoke in a chilling tone. “Your Highness,” she began, catching his attention, “may I speak with Ebiko and Yaiko for moment?”

Ryuuki was embarrassed enough to turn a pale rose before nodding. “I'm sorry. I understand that you trust them, but I only wished to make it clear.”

“I will vouch for them, Your Highness,” she spoke as she nodded and stepped past him toward the women who were still frozen in place.

The two were sisters and Shusui had taken them in after their parents had been killed during a border raid ten years ago. They both had dark brown hair with hazel eyes and delicate features. After she set eyes on them, Shusui just couldn't let them be put into slavery. They were good girls and she was fond of them. But more importantly, Shusui knew they could be trusted.

She saw a small relief on their faces before it vanished. “I need you two to help me with something. Ebiko, go to my room and in my desk, there is a locked drawer on the bottom left,” she spoke, handing her the key, “grab the black pouch. Understand?”

She nodded. “Yes, the black pouch.”

“Good,” she smiled before turning to her older sister. “Yaiko, please go and get a change of clothes that will fit Lady Shuurei, and do not let anyone see you.”

Yaiko nodded and moved to open the door for her sister before Shusui laid a hand on her arm. The young woman paused and waited for her to speak.

“I also need you to bring me datura, velvet leafs, and nux vomica.” Yaiko paused, knowing what the herbs were used for before she nodded. “Thank you, Yaiko,” she said, smiling. They slipped out and Shusui turned to nod to Ryuuki before she returned to Shuurei's side.

Within the hour, the two had returned and proceeded to help their foster mother. Yaiko prepared the herbs and tea while her younger sister helped to bath and dress Shuurei. The conversation was light and Ebiko's presence seemed to help ease the woman. Shusui waved Yaiko over with the prepared tea as Shuurei was sat on a nearby cushion.

“Are you feeling a little better, Lady Shuurei?” Shusui asked as she took the cup from the waiting attendant.

“Yes, thank you for you concern, Shusui.”

“Please drink this. It will make you feel better,” she said as she handed the drink to her. Shuurei nodded and quietly sipped the beverage as Shusui ordered the two to watch her before stepping out. The woman found Ryuuki silently sitting on the opposite side of the room. “We gave her a mixture of sedatives with a truth serum. She should be ready in half an hour, Your Highness.”

“Thank you, Shusui,” he spoke as he stood. “Could you send for Shuuei?”

She hesitated before nodding and disappearing. A moment later, Yaiko walked past him and out the door.

~ ~ ~

“You realize that she can't return home. It would be disastrous to let her out of the palace. What were you thinking, Your Highness?” Shuuei asked after he had been informed what Shuurei had been given. And why.

“You know why,” he clipped back as he watched Shusui, with the help of the two young women, move Shuurei to the bed. “You need not be involved, just be a witness to what Shuurei says.”

“This can't end well,” he muttered as Seiran's angry face flashed into his mind.

Shusui walked toward them and stopped when she was a few feet away. “Everything is ready, Your Highness, but I believe it will be easier if I ask her what you wish to know.”

Ryuuki shook his head. “No, I want to ask her. I want to hear it for myself,” he spoke, moving past the woman to the seat that was in front of Shuurei. He watched her as he approached, taking in her lazy expressions and body language.

Ryuuki sat and reached for her hand. “Shuurei,” he spoke softly, “I need to ask you some questions.” He heard the two behind him shuffle a little closer to hear the conversation. “Who came to see you the day you left the palace?”

“Grand Master Shou.”

“Did he ask you anything?” he asked.

“He brought tea and tried to give me more money to stay,” she replied. It was clear she was drugged from the sound of her slurry words.

“Do you know what kind of tea leaves they were?” he pushed.

Her brows furrowed before she answered, “Blackberry.”

Ryuuki looked back at the duo behind him. Blackberry leaves would mask anything added. “What else did he ask you?” She seemed to flinch and he saw her grow uncomfortable as she tensed. “Shuurei, it's okay. You can tell me,” he soothed.

“He asked me how I felt about you,” she replied reluctantly.

Shuuei could see Ryuuki's back stiffen before he spoke. “What did you say, Shuurei?” She paused again and he asked a little more gently.

Shusui stepped forward and touched Shuurei, gaining her attention. “Lady Shuurei, did you tell Master Shou a lie?” she asked, understanding how she felt.

She nodded. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, Shuurei, there's nothing to be sorry for,” Shusui soothed her. She glanced back at Ryuuki who nodded for her to continue. “Can you tell me what happened after you finished the tea?”

“He asked me to walk with him. We talked and after I went to see Ryuuki,” she stated as she swayed a little.

“Why did you go see the Emperor?”

“I wanted to see him,” she replied honestly.

“Lady Shuurei, how do you feel about Ryuuki?” Shusui asked, rubbing her hand for comfort. She could tell the woman had grown nervous.

“I feel very deeply for him,” she said carefully.

“Thank you, Lady Shuurei,” she spoke smiling. It was clear to Shusui that she honestly felt she should stay away from him. For whatever reasons. “Would you like some tea?”

“Yes, please,” she nodded. Shusui waved Yaiko over with another cup of tea. It was handed to Shuurei as the women hovered over her.

Shuuei watched as the woman fell asleep and was gently laid on the bedding before he spoke. “What are you trying to accomplish? Do you think her answer will change?” He took a few steps toward Ryuuki. “It's obvious that it was hard for Lady Shuurei to admit her feelings for you. Even drugged, she knows you two can't be together.”

Ryuuki spun around, angry under the surface. “Is the reason because she says that we can't, or do you know something I don't?”

“I don't mean to upset you, Your Highness, but Lady Shuurei will be missed. We must send word to Shouka,” he countered, trying to bring him back to reality.

“Send word that Shuurei will be staying here tonight, but that I wish to see him tomorrow,” Ryuuki ordered before signaling Shuuei to leave. The man reluctantly moved through the threshold before the door was shut behind him. Ryuuki turned to see Shusui waiting for him while Yaiko collected the medicine and Ebiko watched over Shuurei. He sighed and nodded as he walked to her.

“Your Highness,” she began.

“She'll remain here tonight,” he cut her off before moving to the bed.

Shusui motioned the two women to hurry before they disappeared out the door.

~ ~ ~

Ryuuki stood staring out of the library's windows, waiting for Shouka to arrive. Shuurei was still sleeping in his bed and he found some comfort in that, but the feeling was fleeting. Things could change so easily. He sighed and turned to see the tray of morning tea and cake, before sitting down.

It was clear that Shuurei believed that they were better off not getting involved. But Ryuuki couldn't comprehend, or even imagine, what would hold her back. At first, he thought that it could be because of Shouka or Seiran but both expressed that it was Shuurei's decision. So why did she vehemently deny her feelings?

The creaking of the door brought Ryuuki's eyes to the man standing just inside the room. He stood and took a few steps toward his visitor. “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” he replied and bowed.

“Please come sit. I had a tray prepared,” Ryuuki stated as Shouka let the door close and walk toward him.

“You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble, Your Highness,” he sounded as they sat. Shouka moved to pour the tea.

Ryuuki kept his silence, watching the older man. He finally spoke when Shouka set the teapot down. “I love your daughter. Shuurei means everything to me, and I'm not going to give her up.”

“I have no objection, Your Highness,” Shouka spoke honestly, sipping the dark blend.

“I want no formalities here, Shouka. The truth is that I wish the throne wasn't a factor, but to Shuurei, it is,” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I simply can't live without her.” Shouka set his cup down to listen. “Shuurei will be staying here.”

“I understand,” he replied with comprehension. Something had happened and Shuurei was involved. He stood and bowed before leaving the emperor to himself.

Slipping out the door, Shouka set off in the direction of Shusui's rooms. He intended to find out what was going on. Within minutes, the man was knocking on the large door, listening for her reply before he entered.

She was sitting near the window and stood in surprise when she saw who had come to greet her. “Shouka-dono, this is a surprise,” she smiled.

“Shusui, I need to speak to you.” His tone was one she had heard before. She nodded, waiting for him to ask his first question. “Can you tell me what is going on with Shuurei?”

She hesitated before speaking, “Grand Master Shou seems to have given Shuurei something. The Emperor believes that it is safer for her here.”

He nodded. “Ryuuki believes he drugged her to seduce him.” Shusui's reaction was all the confirmation he needed. “I can certainly understand Shou's reasons but he would not give Shuurei something like that,” he stated. Whatever it was that she had been given wouldn't cause his daughter to throw herself at Ryuuki. “Shuurei has secrets like everyone else. She just decides to not tell anyone. Even Seiran doesn't know the truth. Tell me the reason, Shusui.”

“Ryuuki knows how Shuurei really feels, he just doesn't understand why she is keeping herself so distant. Until he knows, I don't believe he will give up.”

“Will you keep a close eye on her?” he asked.

“Of course,” she replied, watching him turn and leave. Shusui's shoulders slumped. _'This won't turn out well,'_ she thought as she moved to gather a few things before following Shouka's led. The woman made her way to the Emperor's rooms, sighing in relief, when she found Shuurei still asleep.

The door opened behind her and she turned to see Yaiko and Ebiko. Shusui motioned them over. “We need to give Lady Shuurei another bath,” she ordered as the older girl helped her with the sleeping woman. They quickly removed her night dress before slipping her into the water. Shusui had the girls attend to Shuurei while she mixed another cup of tea.

If Shouka believed that Shou was actually helping Shuurei, then there was only a small amount of plants he could have used. Shusui believed that Shou had to have used a mixture of herbs and magic. Something that would make Shuurei susceptible to what she was hiding inside herself. The problem was, Shusui wouldn't dare dabble in those dark arts. The only thing she could do was give Shuurei something to help her.

By the time Yaiko and Ebiko pulled Shuurei out of the bath, Shusui had finished the tea. Together, the three dressed her as she started coming around. They quickly settled her in a nearby cushion as Shusui sat beside her.

“Lady Shuurei,” she spoke softly.

“Shusui,” she replied smiling. She nodded as the woman handed her the cup. “Thank you,” she said as she drank the liquid slowly. The two girls exchanged glances as they watched their mentor.

“Lady Shuurei,” Shusui began, “can you tell me why you can't be with Ryuuki?” She gently rubbed the woman's back, soothing her.

Shuurei shook her head. “It's not something that can be changed,” she said, looking at the woman.

She could see the pain in her eyes. It made Shusui's heart ache for the young woman. “Please, Lady Shuurei, I won't tell anyone, but I need to know if I can help you,” she pushed.

“Nothing can help me,” she assured her. “The doctor said there was nothing to be done.”

“Doctor?” Shusui repeated, latching onto the word. “Shuurei, are you ill? Tell me what's wrong,” she spoke in a commanding tone.

The young woman closed her eyes as she gripped the cup. “Please don't tell _anyone_ , Shusui,” Shuurei begged before lowering her voice. “I can't bear children.”

Shusui squeezed her hand, nodding. “Lady Shuurei, please finish your tea. We can talk tomorrow, when you are feeling a little better.”

She nodded and finished the drink before they led her to the bed, tucking her in while Shusui kept a light conversation going to help relax her. Shuurei was sleeping by the time Ryuuki entered thirty minutes later.

“Is she still sleeping?” he asked as worry crept into his voice.

“I gave her something to help her sleep,” she replied, waiting for his reaction.

Ryuuki nodded and turned before he realized what she had said. He spun on his heel and approached her. “What did you say?”

“She needs some rest, and you wished to be sure of her feelings,” she retorted. It was better for them both if she slept longer.

“Why would you do that, Shusui?” he asked. She didn't reply which only frustrated him. “I wanted to talk to her.”

She closed her eyes and nodded. “I know, but you put me in charge of Shuurei's well-being, and I am only looking out for her.”

“Are you working against me?” he asked carefully.

“If you think that threatening me will help you, then go ahead. If I have to protect Lady Shuurei from you, then I will,” Shusui replied before moving to the door. The two girls, who had plastered themselves against a wall in hopes of being overlooked, darted with the older woman out into the hall.

Ryuuki sighed, frustrated that he would have to wait another day.

~ ~ ~

Seiran had been away from home for three days before he was released from duty. He was happy that he would get to see Shouka and Shuurei. And that he could shake the bad feeling that had followed him since he left. The house was quiet and he quickly searched the rooms to find Shouka sitting quietly in the fore-room.

“Shouka-dono, are you okay?” he asked and received a nod. “Where is oujo-sama?” The long silence told Seiran that she wasn't there. “Shouka-dono, where is oujo-sama?” he asked again, moving to sit across from him.

“She's safe,” he replied, looking at the young man he had taken in. He often wondered, like now, if Seiran would ever admit the truth to himself.

“What happened?”

“I'm not sure.”

“Ryuuki has her, doesn't he?” Seiran spoke, watching for his reaction. He stood and quickly left, moving through the roads and alleys in a rush to get to the palace as fast as he could.

~ ~ ~

Shuurei's eyes fluttered open to see Ryuuki sitting across the room at his desk. She glanced around to see that the sun had set before shifting to sit up.

Her movement caught the man's attention and he immediately stood and walked toward the bed. “Shuurei,” he called to her, “are you feeling okay?”

She glanced up at him and nodded, looking around to see that they were alone. “Where is Shusui?” she asked.

“Are you afraid of me, Shuurei?” he asked, sitting down next to her. She shook her head and he leaned in closer. “I'll protect you,” he said before kissing her. A hand moved to cup her neck and she let her weight rest on him. He broke contact and pulled back so he could see her face. “I can't let you go, I'm sorry, Shuurei.”

“Why?” she asked, shaking her head.

“Because I know that you love me, but I don't know why you won't admit it. I've decided Im not letting you go, no matter what the end result may be.” She scooted back and tried to slip off the bed before he grabbed her. “Shuurei?”

“Do you expect me to tell you what you want to hear?” she asked, trying to get out of his grip.

“No,” he responded, pulling her closer to him, “but I can also see that you love me. I'm not letting you go. It doesn't matter to me if I ever know.” He crushed her lips with his, slipping a hand into her clothing as he pulled her down with him.

Shuurei responded by opening her mouth and accepting him. Her hands found their way to his skin and she let herself go, refusing to let her fears steal a moment's pleasure. A moan escaped her mouth when Ryuuki shifted his attention to her exposed collarbone and trailed down.

The sudden crashing of the door startled the duo and Ryuuki moved to shield her from prying eyes as she pulled the cloth to cover herself. “What the hell?” he clipped when he saw the intruder.

Seiran slammed the door shut after him as he stalked toward his younger brother. “I should ask you the same thing. Get off oujo-sama,” he ordered. His eyes were hot with anger.

“Seiran?” she squeaked as she tried to regain some composure at him seeing her in such a state. “What are you doing here?”

“I've come to take you home,” he replied, staring hard at Ryuuki. “And I'm not leaving without you.”

She shifted and Ryuuki stopped her. “She's mine, Seiran. I suggest you stay out of this.”

Shuurei pulled away and moved to stand on the other end of the bed. “Please stop this. I'm not some _thing_ that can be fought over and won.”

Ryuuki shifted to stand but Seiran was quick and was by Shuurei's side in an instant. “Please forgive me, oujo-sama,” he spoke. “I only want to be sure you wish to remain here.”

“Do you love her?” Ryuuki asked from behind him. Seiran turned to stare at his brother.

“Ryuuki, why would you ask such a thing?” she chastised.

“Because there's only one reason he would want you away from me.” Shuurei looked from him to Seiran and back.

“That's ridiculous. Intentions can be noble,” Seiran retorted.

“There's a reason you want me to stay and a reason he wants me to leave,” Shuurei spoke as the door opened and Shusui stood in the frame with the Grand Master behind her.

“You three seem to be making a ruckus,” he replied as they stepped inside, letting the door shut behind them for privacy.

“Get out,” Ryuuki ordered, shocking everyone at his brashness.

“Grand Master,” Shuurei began before he cut her off.

“Lady Shuurei, I believe there are some things that you need to tell them,” he spoke.

Ryuuki and Seiran looked to her as she fidgeted and stepped away. “What is he talking about, Shuurei?”

She looked at Ryuuki before stepping toward Shusui. “I'm sorry,” she said before turning to the woman. “I would like to be moved to another room please.”

Shusui nodded, not even pausing to glance at the emperor or his brother as she lead Shuurei past the elder and into tho hall.

“Get out, Shou. Haven't you done enough damage already?” Ryuuki spat out as he spun around, grabbing a wine glass and downing the alcohol.

“What's going on?” Seiran asked, understanding the tension between the two.

“Yes, tell him,” Ryuuki called out over his shoulder. “I'm sure he'll be really happy to hear about it.”

Seiran looked at the older man, his eyes sharpening, waiting for what he had to say. “What have you done?” he asked, his voice low and cold.

“I simply gave Shuurei a look into what her heart wanted,” he replied. “Her heart's desires manifested themselves to an overwhelming degree, taking over her sensible self. It's proof of how deep her love for the Emperor runs.” He smiled when Seiran looked away. The man knew it himself, could see it like many others that were close to the couple.

“Good night,” he spoke before turning and leaving, shutting the door behind him. They could sort it out between themselves.

Shuurei needed a gentle push and Shou was happy to help. It would, after all, be for the best of the country.

**Author's Note:**

> Frustrated?
> 
>  
> 
> For those who are curious.  
> http://chemistry.about.com/library/weekly/aa061403a.htm
> 
> Datura – sedative; commonly referred to as Jimsonweed (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Datura_stramonium)  
> Velvet leafs – skeletal muscle relaxant (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cissampelos_pareira)  
> Nux Vomica – central nervous system stimulate; commonly referred to as 'Poison Nuts' (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strychnos_nux-vomica)


End file.
